


Fluffy Lunch

by viole



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy lunch with the Marauders ^^ Literally.<br/>Note: They have already turned into Animagi, but in my fanfic they are still 13. =3 So, there also aren't any pairings, unless you squint a lot and already know my preferences which means there's going to be some sizeable and extensive Wolfstar in the future. <3</p>
<p>This is part of my very large Marauders fanfic which I am not going to upload in full, because I write it mainly for myself. sorry ^^</p>
<p>But yeah, I wanted to share this cute moment.<br/>Enjoy! ^^</p>
<p>**********************************************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Lunch

"I wonder why I wasn`t that hungry this morning." Remus said at the lunch table.  


"Oh, that figures," Sirius said. "Last night, you ate a rabbit."  


Remus splurted out his tea. "I did what?"  


"Ate a rabbit," Sirius shrugged "You were hungry, so you hunted yourself one."  


Remus looked down at his stomach, like he expected something to hop out.  


"Why didn’t you stop me?" he said faintly.  


"Stop you?" Sirius raised his eyebrows while slicing himself a piece of mince tart. "I have better to do than stop a hungry werewolf from eating his dinner. I could be next on the menu."  


"Yes, but..." Remus grimaced. "This is awful! I can’t go around eating animals that live in the Forbidden Forest."  


"It might make Hagrid mad someday," James said. "`Specially if Moony started to hunt down his beloved poisonous turtles and the many other misunderstood creatures…"  


"And you all saw me!" Remus went on, not paying attention to their words.  


"Come on, what`s the big deal?" Sirius said "I even tried a bit of it. It wasn`t bad. I mean, I wouldn’t eat it in this form, but it was the sort of thing Padfoot likes."  


The stare Remus gave him made Sirius freeze with the spork in his mouth.  


"The sort of thing …?" Remus echoed "Oh yuck." 

He shoved his plate away and reached for the tray with vegetables. Instead of combining himself a new meal, he took out his cauldron from his bag and began to fill it. Once everybody finished eating, he stood up to leave the hall. His friends followed with curiosity.  


"What`s this supposed to be?" James asked. "Hoping Moony will catch on a vegetable diet?"  


Remus was moving so fast that both James and Sirius, who were taller, almost had to run to catch up. "This is not for me," he said. "I’m going to the forest. That is, I’m going to see Hagrid and ask him where I can find rabbits in the forest, and then feed them."  


James`face wrinkled into complete confusion.  


"Correct me if I´m wrong," he said. "but this looks exactly like you’re trying to get them fatter for next time."  


Remus shook his head. "That’s because you don’t understand. I need to give something back."  


"But Remus, how`s that going to work?" Sirius asked. "I mean, how many times have you been eating rabbit stew? And cow meat? And what about eggs? How many eggs that could have become cute little chickies..."  


"That’s not the same. I ate them while I was fully aware and responsible for my actions."  


"And that`s supposed to be better?" Peter said from somewhere behind them. They had left the castle and were descending the stairway to the valley where Hagrid`s hut stood.  


"Yeah, I thought what you did last night was somewhat more... personal than just taking random food from the table," Sirius helped out. "It wasn`t like you killed for fun. You did it for purposes of... survival. It was part of the circle of life."  


"And for what purposes did you join in?" Remus stopped, making James bump against him in the middle of the stairway. "Was it for your survival too, or was it just curiosity? Sirius, I ate a bunny! And I´m not letting myself get away with it."  


He dashed down the stairs, the cauldron swinging in his hand.  


"I think he`s overreacting," James said.  


The three of them watched Remus walk down to the hut, Peter wiping sweat from his brow. "Shall we go back to the castle? He`ll calm down eventually."  


Sirius hesitated. They saw Remus knock on Hagrid`s door, and the giant opened it, looking like he was inviting him in, but Remus did not walk inside. Then, for a short moment, Hagrid looked up, and Sirius knew he was asking if the rest of them would come along.  


"Come on," Sirius jumped on the next step. "Let’s go with him and feed the bunnies."  


James` shoulders dropped. "Bunnies are dull," he said.  


"No, they’re not," Sirius said. "It`ll be fun. We might watch some of them mating."  


Peter took a step forwards, walking past James. Sirius grinned and ran towards the big and the small figure dissappearing into the forest. Eventually, James sped up and followed Sirius, leaving Peter the last one in the line as usual.


End file.
